The Romance of the Storm Dragon
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: One years after the last tournament, most on the beyblade - and alittle on Vforce are on a vacation in Europe; thanks to the Majestic. But a strange challenge will take places, and it's not about Beyblading ... -being revised 2009-
1. Chapter 1

AN :  
  
Yukiko : argh, I'm so death for that one, but I can't resist my muse !!!  
  
Yukito : Hey, wait ! You didn't write anything for the moment.  
  
Yukiko : Wait 'till I do it.  
  
Yukito : Then .. go on write.  
  
Yukiko : I can't, you're not doing the disclaims.  
  
Yukito : Yukiko Angel does NOT own Beyblade. So now write  
  
Yukiko : Hai ! Hai ! captain  
  
_____  
  
~ sound ~  
  
* Thought *  
  
" Talk "  
  
\\ bit beast \\  
  
// master //  
  
(authors note)  
  
_____  
  
* It's been four years now that we start the Bladebreakers. One years that we finish the last tournament and now we just head off home. Everyone is alright now, Max is talking with is new girlfriend Hillary. Yeah, they're going out together. Well at least now she's not always screaming at me. They start it during the tournament two years ago, and I'm happy for them. Kenny is still going out with Emily if you want to know. I think they just are made for each other, don't you think so ? it's been nice too 'cause now the two of them are trying new combination on my blade. What ? I'm not taking advantage in no way, they are my friend and when I can I help them too but it's useful having these two on my side. And for Ray ....*  
  
Tyson stop his step, looking around to where his foot lead him. Yeah, Europe was a nice place. And to past his vacancy here with all the other team, thanks to the Majestic, was really nice. But thinking aloud was strange. He did have the feeling someone was listening, maybe god or the angel ( - or hundred of fan of him - Yukiko, shut up and write. - Yes oh mighty half.)  
  
* Why am I thinking about all that ? You know why ? Yeah like anyone would respond to me right now. I'm acting strange lately, or maybe now I'm acting like I should be ? That's what Ray told me last week. How long now, two month ? Yeah, it's been two month he and Kai are dating. I am jealous of him, but not a lot. I just wish it could have been me but Kai would never like me. I'm a annoying black hole stomach and stupid brats. I'm not as stupid that everyone think you know. I just act so, 'cause then they told me thing they thought I wouldn't understand but I understand them. Not for nothing I always past my class, I just make sure I don't break the high score or else they'll think I'm sick or I cheat. I once did it, I got a perfect note at one of my French test and all thought Oliver help me out for this one. I'm happy for all of them, they're happy and in love. They sometime come to the Dojo to tell me Hi and past time. But they always come in couple and it hurt seeing them happy like that. But now since I'm in Europe, they're all at other place. Not wanting to past time with the alone Tyson. They prefer fool around. Hey, I'm not mad about that, they got there right to be happy. Everyone got that right, so why can't I be happy too ? Maybe I'm not letting myself being happy. I don't think I deserve it. *  
  
\\ Yadda, Yadda. And Dranzer will wear a Tutu. You can be happy if you want Master Tyson. \\  
  
// Dragoon ? How many time did I told you to just call me Tye. And what's about the tutu ? //  
  
\\ Don't know, but it be funny, no ? \\  
  
// ~ giggle ~ Yeah, I imagine that. Wait, did I just giggle ? //  
  
\\ Yeah, so what's the prob. with that ? Hillary giggles too. \\  
  
// Yep, but she is a girl. GIRL giggle, not guy. At least you're the only one who heard me.//  
  
\\ But you're cute when you giggle. Even Robert think so ... \\  
  
// Robert ? //  
  
\\ Yeah, I think he got a crush on you ! Don't tell me you didn't see it ! TYSON !! It's not for nothing he's always there when you practice your kendo. You're darn sexy in white ! \\  
  
// Dragoon, you're scaring me. //  
  
\\ Yeah, yeah. \\  
  
* Maybe dragoon's right. That's true that Robert been watching me strange lately. Nah, he can't really find me attractive. Dragoon is just making up stuff. She did always have a sick mind. *  
  
~ growl ~  
  
* Stomach to head, mission : I'm hungry. I better head up to the mansion now. I wonder if Oliver will make us dinner again. French food is just delicious. After I should practice my kendo too or else Gramps will never let me come here for summer again.*  
  
// I hate Kendo. //  
  
\\ If you practice more, I'll show you some cool trick my Dragon. You want to know how they use me before in your Family ? \\  
  
// Really ? Cool, Grand-pa will be really happy if I can do that. Why does he want me to do that all the time ? It's so old. //  
  
\\ Tyson, when your grand-father will die, you will be the only one left to take care of the Dojo. He just don't want to see it go to waste. And I'm sure you prefer teach Kendo to kid instead of working form 9 to 4 all day. And if no one practice it anymore or you don't have anyone to inherit the Dojo, I'll become a poor bitbeast without master. \\  
  
// Sorry Dragoon, never thought about it this way. And you're right, no way I'm working in an office ! Kendo will do just fine. //  
  
\\ And really soon, we'll have a looooot of fun. \\  
  
// Dragoon, you're scaring me out again. //  
  
\\ Sorry. Hey, does the other can chat with their bitbeast too ? It would be fun if for once I could have a discussion with Dranzer without having to kick his butt. \\  
  
// Yeah, you don't know if they can ? I thought everyone could do it. //  
  
\\ No one ever told you they discuss with their beast ? I don't know why for the other, but Tyson you are choose by the god. I'm sure you can talk with any bitbeast you want. \\  
  
// Lets try it later. Now I'm hungry as hell !! //  
  
Walking in the other direction, Tyson head up to Robert mansion, thinking about what surprise Dragoon was planing on.  
  
_____  
  
Yukito : Robert !?! You want to put Tyson with Robert ?  
  
Yukiko : Not right now, I don't know. I can't choose between Tala, Michael, Robert or Kai. Maybe he'll do something nasty with them all.  
  
Yukito : You're a sick mind.  
  
Yukiko : You're part of my mind dear half.  
  
Yukito : Why do I have to be the split personality of a crazy girl ?  
  
Yukiko : Why do I have a BOY for a split personality ?  
  
Yukito : ¬¬ yeah, now review or no more. And please review or she torture me !!!  
  
Yukiko : * take a whip * la la la. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yukito : Hey Sis, someone said you're talking to yourself !! Read that !  
  
Yukiko : He said what ? Oh, I understand, I didn't present you ^^. Hello people, I present you Yukito. He is kinda my split personality but he was a man before.  
  
Yukito : She just lock me up in her mind 'cause I've killed some people.  
  
Yukiko : ¬¬ you destroy two galaxy  
  
Yukito : Details.  
  
Yukiko : *take the whip* And now, what do you have to say ?  
  
Yukito : o.O Errrr Yukiko Angel does not own Beyblade or Tyson even if we kidnapped him last week.  
  
Yukiko : Did we give him back ?  
  
Yukito : Don't know ...  
  
Tyson : MPH MPHF !!!  
  
Yukiko : Seem like no ...  
  
_____  
  
~ sound ~  
  
* Thought *  
  
" Talk "  
  
\\ bit beast \\  
  
// master //  
  
(authors note)  
  
_____  
  
// Food's so good. //  
  
\\ Nice remember it to me Mister Black hole. I can't eat food !! Not fair !!\\  
  
// Sorry 'Goon, I'll remember it next time. I'm so full I can barely move. //  
  
\\ Why don't you practice Kendo ? \\  
  
// Argh, I have to do it ? //  
  
\\ Yep, or else next time you call me I wont move a bit. \\  
  
// So ? //  
  
\\ You have a practice with Kai tomorrow. \\  
  
// o.O You wouldn't .. //  
  
\\ Really ? Don't mess with me dragon. Now go get your outfit and practice that oh so sweet kendo now. And I'll show you my surprise. \\  
  
Tyson could felt Dragoon mentally wink in his mind. For a second he wasn't sure he want to know the surprise Dragoon have for him.  
  
// Why do I have to have the strangest bitbeast on earth ? //  
  
\\ Prove you never had a conversation with Wolfborg. Was I so happy when we beat him ! \\  
  
// ~ giggle ~ I can imagine that. //  
  
\\ Ah so cute, you giggle again. \\  
  
// Cut it out 'Goon, or maybe I'll battle with Tala tomorrow instead of Kai. //  
  
\\ Evil Master. \\  
  
// Sick bitbeast. //  
  
\\ Black hole. \\  
  
// Balloon head //  
  
\\ Sexy ass. \\  
  
// St .... WHAT ! DRAGOON WHAT WAS THAT ! //  
  
\\ My Victory against you \\  
  
Tyson mentally feel dragoon make the Victory sign. Now he was really sure of it. His bitbeast had a Ecchi mind. He pick up his kendo outfit and his kendo swords ( I don't know the name, you do ? then tell me what it is.) He take is beyblade too, showing his strawberry to the pervert bitbeast. Changing his cloths, he left for the garden outside. Beautiful soft blue grey marble stair, the usual labyrinth hedge that come with all mansion (couldn't resist this stereotype. I wish I had one.) Gorgeous fruit tree almost everywhere, flower blooming at almost every step but what Tyson love the most was certainly the gigantic water fountain in the middle, representing a water spirit touching carefully a sea dragon [1]. Dragoon like that place too, always telling Tyson that the spirit look just like him. He must admit they kinda look alike.  
  
// Wonder how it is to have special power. //  
  
\\ You have some dragon. Want me to show it to you ? \\  
  
// You're kidding Dragoon. I can't have special power. The only I know is : Tyson, the terror of all-you-can-eat buffet !! //  
  
\\ ~ laugh ~ No, I mean it when I said it. So sit up I'm going to tell you a long story. \\  
  
// ~ jocking ~ Yes mommy, may I have cookies too ? //  
  
\\ ~ stick her tongue ~ Nah, you're a bad kid. Now do some meditation, so I'll be able to show you all of it. \\  
  
Tyson sight silently. He sit Indian style and start relaxing his mind. He saw some flash of light before all his vision became clear, showing him the old Japan. Image of his ancestor carrying the family sword, a flash of a man pointing it to an army in front of him and then .... A bring blue aura emanating from that man. He could see his lips move but didn't correctly understood the words he was saying. And then a fabulous dragon fly over the army, taking down thousand of soldier.  
  
// Wow ! Is that you Dragoon ? //  
  
\\ Do you know any other blue dragon that belong to your ancestor ? \\  
  
// Yeah right. Sorry, go on 'Goon. //  
  
Relaxing again, he start meditating on what Dragoon had show him. Samurai using the power of the sky dragon.  
  
// And what does it means ? //  
  
\\ Long ago, instead of using me in a beyblade, your family use me in a sword. By calling my name they could use my power like when you call me in beyblade. Tyson, you are choose by the god. You got an energy so .. .. so ALIFE. You got courage, trust, friend and .. .. \\  
  
// love ? // Tyson said sarcastic, // Go on 'Goon. And don't stuck on that point. //  
  
\\ Tyson, I wasn't talking about the love you're thinking about. I'm talking about you're kindness, you're forgiveness, that optimist and that you never give up. That give you an energy really special. And a really nice Aura. \\  
  
// Yeah, I remember a strange girl who told me that once. But what 'special power' are these ? //  
  
\\ Tyson .. .. because of all this, you got that special connection with the bitbeast. I .. errrr I was suppose to tell you this earlier but .. .. \\  
  
// But ? //  
  
\\ Well, I forget .. .. But now I will. You see, you can talk with me. \\  
  
// I heard it too, go on with the interesting part you missed.//  
  
\\ Okay, it's that if you train well you will be able to talk with the other bitbeast and help your friend to do the same. And you'll keep that connection all the time and be able to feel them when they are near us. But that's the boring stuff. Now do you want to know how to do the sword power ? \\  
  
// You bet ! How do I do that ? //  
  
\\ Meditate. \\  
  
Tyson sweatdrops. This is not how he thought it would go on.  
  
// But .. .. //  
  
\\ Meditate on me ! And after when you'll be ready, obey to all my orders. \\  
  
Tyson sight and start meditating. Concentrate all his thought on a Ecchi blue dragon, he remember the first time he saw it, the first time he beyblade with it, every attack, every defence, and the first time he ever heard her voice.  
  
\\ Continue Dragon, that's the way .. ..\\  
  
Every time he saw the bitbeast, each memories he share with it. Slowly a fade blue glowing built around the beybladers.  
  
\\ Now Dragon, stand up. \\  
  
Listening to his bitbeast order, Tyson get up his eyes still closes. As the bitbeast continue to tell him, he point his kendo sword to the hedge labyrinth. Slowly he open his eyes now fully white. The sky was dark and storm cloud were forming.  
  
\\ Feel the wind dragon, feel the breeze. You can control it Dragon, you are the air. You are the wind. Now repeat after me : Feel the power of the sacred wind !! \\  
  
" Feel the power .... OF THE SACRED WIND !! "  
  
A gigantic blast of fury wind flow to the sword and directly to hedge cutting in a V form, doing the same with the next kilometre of hedge.  
  
// O.o //  
  
\\ o.O wow, nice job Tyson. At least now we have a fast exist out of there. \\  
  
// Was it suppose to do that ? I mean, all that ? //  
  
\\ If it would have been a tiny cut, I would have say yes .. .. maybe I should have tell you this earlier. Your spirit energy is way stronger than I thought it would be. \\  
  
// And how am I suppose to tell Robert that I just cut of a line throw all of the TEN KILOMETER LABYRINTH !!!! //  
  
\\ Don't scream in your head !! I don't know, but think fast, he's here. I think .. I'll go. See ya ! \\  
  
" Dragoon, I swear you'll pay me that one ..."  
  
" Tyson .."  
  
Robert walk tranquilly to Tyson, wondering why he was acting strangely until he saw the ravage made on is labyrinth.  
  
" H . How .. did .. euh .. what the ? "  
  
" Errrr, long stories. Blame that on Dragoon !I'm really sorry Robert. I doubt I can repay you even with one year of allocation. But if i can by any other way ..."  
  
" Tyson, do you prefer male ?"  
  
" Hein !?! ... well, yeah I do." Answer shyly Tyson. " Why ?"  
  
" Then I know exactly the way you can repay me Tyson."  
  
On these words Robert take a step closer to Tyson and softly put his lips on the dragon's one, stealing his first kiss. Tyson surprise let himself being kiss softly, before answering the kiss shyly. [2] Softly, Robert end up the kiss, looking at a daze blue dragon.  
  
" THIS, will be enough Tyson. But I hope have more."  
  
On this, Robert give a quick kiss and leave. Tyson, blushing madly, take a hold on the water fountain behind him.  
  
* What just happen ? Robert .. kiss .. me ? Wow, maybe after all someone love me.* _____  
  
A dark crimson glared follow the majestic captain. How dare he ? How dare he touch Tyson ? Tyson was his only. _____  
  
Icy eye watch the blushing Dragon. So the Majestic had try, but now it mean the war was on. And He'll win this war, because Tyson was his.  
  
_____  
  
AN :  
  
Yukiko : ^^ I'm so happy  
  
Yukito : No Michael after all.  
  
Yukiko : He was a nowhere. No one vote for him. But now Robert is leading, so if you people are reading it, hurry up for your fav !!!  
  
Yukito : Yeah !! Or else we will torture Tyson.  
  
Yukiko : NO !! Ty-chan is all mine. And I want him in good form.  
  
Yukito : Why ?  
  
Yukiko : ^^ well .. maybe I'll do a lemon :P  
  
[+][+][+][+][+][+][+]  
  
[1] Yukiko : One day that I'll be bored, I'll draw it promise.  
  
Yukito : you're always bored ¬¬  
  
Yukiko : errrr  
  
Yukito : you're just too lazy to install your scan !!!  
  
Yukiko : errrr ^^;  
  
[2] Yukiko : no tongue have been use for this scene.  
  
Yukito : *Fight against angry TYKA fans* You had to make it his first kiss ?  
  
Yukiko : *deadly glare* stop or I make it a TYRO fics, and no TYKA.  
  
TYKA FANS : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!  
  
Yukiko : ^^ great. 


End file.
